Fear The Living/Issue 91
This is Issue 91 of Fear The Living, titled Maze. This is the fifth issue of Arc #12. Issue 91 David Lopez's POV My eyes slowly open, and the first thing I do is look around me. All that I can see is a knife next to me and a flashlight. I slowly stand up, and notice that I’m covered by walls expect in front of me. I look around me again, but nothing else but the walls. Then I hear a voice boom out, “Welcome to my little maze.” I hear Wolf say. I quickly look around again, expecting Wolf to be there, but no one is around me. “If all of you would kindly begin walking forward I can explain your current predicament.” I begin to walk forward, still gripping the knife tightly in my hand. “You are in what I call my Maze of doom. At any moment death awaits you in here. There are biters around every corner I here, and yes so are your friends. And at any given moment I may command you to do something, and you have to do it, or I will do something back. I picked all of you either because you seriously owe the others in your group, or you’re important. And I know one person here has a cure to the biter disease. You’ll have to find out whom. Good luck, you’ll need it.” Wolf says, and the moment he finishes talking I hear biter moans ringing out in front of me. I grip my knife so tight that my knuckles start turning white, and I sprint forward. I see a biter come into vision, so I quickly stab it in the head. If there are others from the group here, I will need a better chance to find them. And I’ll have a better chance with another weapon. I quickly dig my knife into the biter’s left forearm, and cut a long gash. I quickly snap a bone off, pulling as hard as I could. I look at the front of the bone, sharp enough to cut. I stand up, and I look around. The path cuts up into three separate paths. I hear someone yell, and that yell is coming from my right. I turn to the path on the right and start sprinting down it. The person yells again, and I turn down a left path, hearing the voice come from there. I look forward and I see Rose being tackled by a biter, and her knife away from her. I pick up her knife quickly, and I sprint to her. I quickly stick the bone of the other biter into the eye of this one, and I push it in as hard as I can, cutting into its brain. The biter stops moving, so I quickly push it off the bone, and I shove it off Rose. I quickly pick her up, and she hugs me. “Thank you.” She says. “No problem Rose, but now we have to find the others, and we have to get out of this maze. Let’s start by continuing by this path, we are bound to find someone.” I say, and I hand her knife to her. “You’re going to need this.” ---- Wesley Snipe's POV “I hope we find my group, they have to be here, they have to have met back at the meeting spot.” I say. After listening to Ken, we really need to find the group, they deserve it, after the hell that they have saved me from. “You have to think positive Wesley, odds are that they are most likely at the meeting spot waiting for you, Ken, Rose, and Logan. They’ll be there.” Ives says. “Yeah listen to Ives, he’s usually right about these types of things.” Lasky says. “Yeah the group will be there, they have to be.” I say, but suddenly Ives stops the car. I look forward and I see five armed men, but I know what type of men. “Bandits.” I mutter out. “These fuckers have continually chased our group.” “You going to get out of the car princesses, or are we going to have to shoot you?” The Bandits say. “Let’s just do what they say for now, they are crazy and will do anything to get their way.” I say, so I slowly open the door of my side of the car, and I walk outside, with my hands in the air. “There is no need for trouble here folks, we are just trying to get to the rest of our group.” I say. “Listen, I don’t want none of your lying ass bullshit Wesley, so just sit your ass down on the floor, and tell your friends to do the same.” One of the bandits say. I look at Lasky and Ives, and I nod to them to sit. They do, and so do I. “Listen to me folks, there is no need for trouble, if you would let us go you don’t have to end up dead.” I say. “You are threatening us? We have the guns; you are sitting on your ass. I think we made it clear who is in a position of authority right now. Besides the boss wants you Wesley and he said to get rid of any collateral damage, meaning these two. He knew that you were alone.” Another bandit says, and he puts the barrel of his gun to the back of Ives’s head. I quickly react, pulling out my gun, and pulling the trigger, sending a shot straight through the bandit’s skull. Ives quickly picks up the bandits pistol, and shoots another bandit. Lasky kicks another bandit’s knee, making the bandit fall. He doesn’t kill the bandit though. I turn to the other two bandit that are still armed. “Lay down your weapons, and tell me what Wolf wanted with me, and then I’ll consider letting you go.” I yell at them. They comply laying their weapons on the ground. “I really don’t give a fuck about Wolf, so I’ll tell you what he wants with you fuckers. He’s rounding up specific members of your group, and then he is shoving them into this little place he likes to call.” One of them says, but he doesn’t have time to finish as the other bandit takes out a knife and stabs him in the head. The bandit then proceeds to shove the knife into his heart, and he collapses dead. The third bandit pushes Lasky away, and then he picks up a pistol of the other bandits. Instead of shooting one of us, the bandit just shoots himself in the head. “Get back in the car Lasky, you to Wesley. We’re getting out of here.” Ives says. And we comply, both of us getting into the car. Ives turns to me and whispers, “I don’t want Lasky seeing more stuff like that.” ---- D.L.'s POV Ashley wraps her arms around me, and I embrace her back. I can feel her shivering in my arms. “It’s okay honey, Wolf’s gone. We are safe for now.” I say comfortingly to her. “He could have killed me D.L., he held me there, and he could have pulled the trigger. If you weren’t in the house, if Evan hadn’t decided to come here, I would be dead right now honey. I would be dead. If you had decided that keeping Evan here to interrogate was more important, both of us would be dead” Ashley says, and she hugs me tighter, and I can feel her tears on my shirt. “It’s alright now Ashley. Hey, hey Ashley look at my eyes.” I say, and Ashley looks me in the eyes. “As long as I’m here with you Ashley, nothing will happen to you. Remember that Ashley, I will protect, no matter what.” “You really know how to comfort a woman.” Ashley says, with a bit of tears still in her eyes. Then I hear the door of the house open again, so I quickly grab the pistol on the table and point it at the door. Instead of Wolf entering like I expected, I see X, and some other person. “Who is this X?” I ask, after the entire ordeal with Evan and Wolf, I’m not really feeling like trusting someone I don’t know. “This is Ewan, me and the other found him, which is what I want to talk about.” X says, but before he can continue I say something. “You want to hear the plot twist of the decade X? You want to hear the biggest fucking twist ever. Turns out Evan and the bandits are butt buddies. Turns out that Evan was just a fucking bandit spy the whole time. The whole time we’ve been protecting the kid, feeding the kid, making sure he didn’t die. ALL JUST TO FIND OUT HE WAS SCREWING US IN THE ASS.” I yell, and I can’t contain my rage, so I turn to the nearest wall and quickly punch it. “I kind of came in here to talk about the rest of the group. Andrew, Steve, David, and Ben were all taken by the bandits. They forced them to otherwise they would have killed both me and Ewan here. D.L., we have to find out what they did to the rest of the group.” X says. “I know X, it’s just, you really expect to find them, we are just getting our hopes up.” I say. “Listen to me D.L., we don’t leave the group behind, they are our family. We have known each other for so long, relied on each other long enough to be considered family. Now ask yourself what type of a man leaves his family to die.” X says. “The same type that would betray his family.” I respond. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues